Version 1.99a
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.99a Release Notes Necromancers, Realm Rank Abilities, and Atlantean Glass September 9, 2009 INTRODUCTION :Our summer intern, Aubrey Gress, worked extremely hard to fix many outstanding bugs, particularly ones involving Realm Rank 5 abilities, Necromancers, and combat, in general. We hope that you enjoy his work. Aubrey finished his internship with us on Friday, so we give him our thanks and wish him well! NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES :* NPCs have been added to the border keeps in the Frontiers that will buff players with concentration buffs. These NPCs are located next to the hasteners and will sell buffs to players for gold or bounty points. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES :General :* All spells now take advantage of resistance debuffs. :* Melee critical hits are capped at 50% extra damage against pets. :* If a player is sprinting their pets will now also sprint to keep up with them. :* Casting debuffs on mesmerized pets will no longer break the mesmerize spell. :* When a pet hits a player with a hit buffer, the pet's controller will be informed of how much damage was absorbed by the buffer. :* Shadowstrike will now always perform a style after being used. :* Pulsing realm abilities such as Speed of Sound will no longer be interrupted by other forms of pulsing abilities. :* Fixed an issue that was causing realm abilities to be overwritten by regular chant abilities. If the player is pulsing 2 realm abilities, and tries to pulse a regular ability, then the player is notified and the spell fails. :* Haste and damage add songs will no longer break Speed of Sound. :* Negative Maelstrom now properly increases the amount it dealt over time. :* Players can now receive secondary realm points for healing Necromancer pets. :* Charmed monsters that cast spells will no longer repeatedly try to buff Vampiirs. :Animist :* Realm abilities which increase your chance to get a critical hit are no longer counted twice for bomber pets when casting Damage over time spells. :Berserker :* Ferocious Will now displays the correct information when delved. :Blademaster :* The delve for the Blade Barrier ability now displays the correct information. :Bonedancer :* The Summon Mastery master level ability will now only work on the Commander pet. :* The Juggernaut realm ability will now only work on the Commander pet. :Healer :* When Sputin's Legacy procs due to a spell, the attacker will no longer have his attack timer reset to 5. This was preventing spellcasters from being able to cast for 5 seconds after attacking the Healer. :Necromancer :* Spell range equipment bonuses now properly extend to necromancer pets. :* Realm abilities which increase your chance to get a critical hit are no longer counted twice for Necromancer pets when casting Damage over time spells. :* Necromancers will now receive realm points for healing other players when using Champion Level healing spells. :* Necromancer pets now keep up with the caster when the Necromancer uses a boat. :* Poisonspike now works on Necromancer pets. :* When a Necromancer pet is attacked, any illusion effects will be dispelled from the Necromancer. :* Necromancer's Holy Blessing will no longer heal the Necromancer's pet twice if the Necromancer is in a group. :Sorcerer :* Shield of Immunity now interacts with archery correctly. :Thane :* Chain Lightning now has a 25% chance of targetting a pet while 75% of the time it will target a player. If a player can't be found then it now goes back and tries to find a pet again. :* Additional targets of Chain Lightning will now display a spell effect after the original target is hit. :Theurgist :* Charge no longer negates the Minion Rescue stun cast by pets summoned by Minion Rescue. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES :Hibernia Monsters :* Both members of the dergan caravan will now properly spawn near the dergan caravan leader in Lough Derg. :Items Notes :* The bounty point jewelry and cloak items sold at the border keeps are now tradeable. :* (Albion) The Robe of the Infidel is now correctly dyable with cloth dye. :* (Hibernia) All versions of Azure's Folly are now dyable with weapon enamel. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES :Item Notes :* The Artifact Credit and Master Level Credit tokens that can be purchased with bounty points are now tradeable. :* All Master Level final encounters will now drop a new type of currency called Atlantean Glass. This may be used to purchase tokens which can be turned in for a piece of Dragonslayer Armor or the player's Dragonslayer Weapon. The following NPCs accept the Atlantean Glass currency. ::o Trishy in Camelot ::o Brohd in Jordheim ::o Elenora in Tir na Nog :Note: The player will only have access to the Atlantean Glass store if they are level 50. FOUNDATIONS NOTES :* Channelers have made their way to the housing markets of each realm allowing for easier transportation. :* Retired Consignment Merchants have made their way to the market and entrance kiosks of the housings zones, making it easier to teleport using a market token. COOPERATIVE SERVER :* The Trials of Atlantis bounty point merchants are now active on Gaheris. Category:Updates Category:Version Updates